moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
William Durenfall
Captain William Durenfall (August 10th, 1102 F.A. - Present) is a veteran of the Second and Third Wars enlisted in the Blades of Greymane hailing from the fishing town of Stormglen in the Kingdom of Gilneas. History Born in Stormglen Village, William was the second child of Harrison and Gabrielle Durenfall. The son of a fisherman, he had a mostly unremarkable childhood, though in school he was known to often get into fights with classmates, standing up for the smaller children who were bullied. Even as a young boy, he was very nationalistic, having learned the Gilnean national anthem by heart by the age of 8 years old. At the age of 16, William left school and began helping his father with his fishing business. However, his desire to serve his nation led him to leave his home two years later to enlist in the Royal Gilnean Marines, where he was attached to the Tideforce Fleet under Admiral George Flatreef. He later fought in the Second War as part of the token force Gilneas sent to aid the Alliance of Lordaeron, notably fighting in the Battle of Crestfall in which most of his battalion and the Tideforce Fleet were decimated. In the days before the Northgate Rebellion, William was amongst those who set sail for Kalimdor as part of the Gilneas Brigade sent by Lord Darius Crowley to aid Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the refugees of Lordaeron, rediscovering the ancient land of Kalimdor. Following the Battle for Mount Hyjal, the Alliance forces settled in Dustwallow Marsh and built the port city of Theramore Isle. The expeditionary forces from the various human nations were reorganized into the Theramore Guard, and William took a position in the newly formed Theramore Marines in which he served faithfully for four years. Following the bombing of Theramore, William was outraged at the Horde's actions towards his former comrades in Theramore and was spurred back into action, re-enlisting in the Gilnean Army under the Blades of Greymane, serving in the prestigious Liam Company in the Siege of Northfold Peaks and the War for Refuge Cove. Appearance William is a large and imposing man, a physical trait that is emphasized by his heavy plate armor. His straight dark brown hair is pulled back with two strands of hair framing his face, which shows very little signs of weariness even after the dark times following the fall of Gilneas. His small, but expressive blue-green eyes show a great deal of warmth and kindness. Lastly, a moustache and neatly trimmed goatee compliment the lower part of his face. Under his armor, his body is fit and well maintained, tough muscles showing his strength. Even without his armor, his height and his large, broad shoulders give him presence. Personality By-the-book and honorable, William is a man who lives to help and protect others. A man of his word, he values responsibility and loyalty above all and is firmly against deceit, injustice and betrayal. Kind to everyone he meets and desiring only to help others, his idealistic patriotism is seen as a mark of naivety by some. Somehow, despite having seen the harsh realities of war first hand he has not completely lost his optimism or sense of justice. He is forgiving and merciful, though those who cross him too many times rarely return to his good graces. A proud, nationalistic citizen of Gilneas, William has put himself to the service of his nation and her people. Despite that, he is not opposed to the Alliance, having seen Gilneas fall when it was on its own. Though he was raised as a worshipper of the Light, William is not a very religious man. He pays his respects to the Light and occasionally prays to it, though he is not devout to the extent of devoting himself to it. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Soldiers Category:Theramore Navy Category:Blades of Greymane